


it's hard to forget

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, larry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when there's a new curly haired boy in his class, louis decides he wants to be his friend. they become the kings of the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to forget

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 of monthshots!
> 
> this wasn't based off of anything other than the thoughts i have about harry being a little shy, flower-picking boy when he was younger.
> 
> sorry if it seems rushed.

"Zayn, the new boy looks lonely," Louis says with a frown.

Him and Zayn are sitting on the swings together at recess, watching the new boy in their class from a distance. They do this every day, minus the staring at the new boy; just take the swings for themselves to talk and then use the excuse that they're seven years old to scare any kid that tries to ask for a swing.

"He seems to be having a great time picking flowers like a girl," Zayn laughs. Louis slaps him.

"Don't make fun of him, you meanie," he orders, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Lou, don't leave me," Zayn pouts, trying to stop Louis from getting off the swing.

"I'll be right back Zayn, I'm just gonna ask what his name is. It's not a big deal," Louis says politely.

Zayn just huffs and kicks his feet to make the swing start going to show that he's done talking with Louis. The blue eyed boy hums then walks away, his feet crunching on the playground's pebbles.

He goes past the other kids and out to the field area where the new boy is sitting by himself. Louis sees his curly hair blowing in the wind as he pulls out pieces of grass and dandelions, threading them through his fingers in a weird way. 

"Hii," Louis says loudly, stopping when he's standing close enough to cast a shadow over the boy.

The boy looks up surprised and stares at Louis for a second, probably trying to figure out who he is and why he's over here. 

"Hi," he says quietly, continuing to play with the plants in his hands.

"What's your name?" Louis asks him with a bright smile. "I'm Louis and I'm seven."

"Oh, Harry Styles," the boy says, smiling slightly. "I'm six and a half."

Louis takes one look around the ground to make sure there's nothing sitting there before he plops himself down right beside Harry, both of them sitting Indian style with their knees touching. Harry looks back down when Louis sits so Louis takes it upon himself to talk some more to make him feel more comfortable.

"What're ya doing?" He asks nicely.

Harry looks up at him with his big green eyes and shrugs. "Picking flowers. My mummy taught me how to make headbands once but I can't remember how."

He sees it now: the loosely tied together stems and broken flowers sitting around Harry. It's a bit sad, Louis thinks, and he thinks Harry might be sad too. He doesn't like when people are sad.

"Maybe I can help," he offers.

Harry's face lights up a little at the statement and he smiles, his cheeks dimpling at the corners of his lips. 

"No ones ever wanted to help me before, they usually just laugh," Harry says and the smile on his face turns down for a second.

"Well they're dummies," Louis tells him and that seems to cheer him right back up.

They start picking more dandelions then, twisting them and tying them together in ways that mostly don't work. They have a good laugh at each other's failed attempts though, so really it all works out no matter what.

Eventually, Louis bursts out an, "I did it!", and Harry snaps his head over, staring in awe at the flower headband Louis managed to make. It's a little wonky looking and most of the flower petals have fallen off, but it's what they were trying to make the whole time and he's pretty proud.

"Louis, that looks awesome!" Harry says excitedly, dropping his own handful of flowers to reach out and touch Louis'.

Louis doesn't have to think about it any longer than ten seconds before he's holding it up and placing it on Harry's head with a small smile on his face. It's a small gesture but Harry blushes and glances down.

"It looks awesomer on you," Louis says genuinely. "Makes your eyes look greener as your hair look curlier."

"Thank you," Harry smiles. "For talking to me and giving me your headband."

"No problem! And it's not a headband, it's a crown. All we need to do is make me one and we can be the princes of the playground," Louis boats. "No, wait- kings. We can be the kings!"

Harry laughs loudly at that, full of cheer and happiness. It makes Louis happy knowing that he made someone else that happy, so he laughs too, not even sure what's funny.

When they've called down, it's time to go in and all of the other kids start racing back inside. Harry and Louis slowly stand up, reluctant to have to go back in and leave each other since they're in different classes.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring you a special present," Louis whispers to Harry like it's a big secret.

Harry's eyes light up and he giggles as he says, "I like you, Louis."

"I like you too, Harry," Louis replies just as happily.

-

The next day, Louis tells Zayn he's going to talk with Harry again and does so even after Zayn frowns and tries to tell him not to. Louis thinks he's just jealous that he doesn't have a new friend as cute as Harry.

He finds Harry in the same spot as the day before with the flower crown still on his head, only now he's looking around- presumably for Louis. When his eyes land on him, his face lights up and he smiles a little and calls out a hello even though Louis is barely close enough to hear him.

"I have your present," Louis says loudly.

"I have a present for you too," Harry tells him as he sits down beside him, possibly closer than they were before.

"Really? Let me give you yours first though!" Louis orders and Harry doesn't protest when Louis pulls out a crumpled brown paper bag from behind his back.

He hands it over to Harry and tells him to open it. When he does, he opens his mouth wide and gasps.

" _Three_ chocolate chip cookies from the cafeteria? How did you get so many?" Harry asks him fervently as if he'd die if Louis doesn't answer him quick enough.

"I know people," Louis winks with a small laugh.

Harry stares at the cookies for a moment longer before dropping them, suddenly remembering his present for Louis. He reaches a hand beside him and pulls up something unidentifiable to Louis.

Harry tells him to close his eyes so he does, anxious to see what Harry could've gotten him. There's a moment where Louis considers opening his eyes because Harry is taking too long, but then he feels a body moving closer to his and then something being rested on his head.

"I made you a crown so now we can both be kings," Harry says bashfully.

Louis reaches up and pulls it down to get a better look at it and it's actually a crown. It's made of paper, but it's gold and Harry took time to glue jewels and glitter all over it like a real one would have. 

"It's awesome, Harry. I love it," Louis says truthfully, reaching up to place it back where it was on top of his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry replies, all smile and gleaming eyes.

Louis can't believe that he was so shy yesterday because now he seems like the nicest and sweetest boy he's ever met. He's glad he decide to give him a chance rather than listening to Zayn and letting him stay alone.

Now that he's thinking about Zayn, though, Louis thinks that maybe he should introduce Harry to him. He's not worried about Zayn being mean to him because despite his tough look, he's actually really nice. He wouldn't be Louis' best friend is he acted any differently.

"Let's go talk to my friend Zayn," Louis orders, not waiting for Harry to respond before standing up and reaching a hand down to help the other boy.

"Oh, um, okay. Is he nice?" Harry asks cautiously, grabbing Louis' hand to pull himself up.

"He is, don't worry," Louis assures him. "He's my best friend!"

Harry nods and follows behind Louis, still holding his hand as Louis nearly drags him across the playground. They arrive at the swings and Zayn's sitting there reading a new comic book he got. Louis taps him and says hi, smiling at him like he just said one of their inside jokes.

"Hi Lou, who's that?" Zayn asks. He doesn't say it menacingly though or in a mean way at all; he's just curious about who the curly haired boy hiding behind Louis is.

"This," Louis starts, stepping out of the way so Harry's in full view, "is my new friend Harry."

"Hi Harry," Zayn says with a smile, now closing his comic book and kicking his feet in the pebbles below him. "What's on your heads?"

Louis goes to reply but Harry surprisingly beats him to it.

"We made these for each other," he answers, his cheeks a rosy color.

"We're the kings of the playground, Zayn," Louis boasts, swinging his and Harry's arms between them.

"Don't kings and queens and people have to be married? Are you guys married?" Zayn asks teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Harry and Louis look at each other at the same time and silently make an agreement, both smirking and nodding their heads.

"Yeah, we're married!" Louis announces with a big smile.

"Married," Harry giggles, looking down at his feet. 

Zayn just looks at them with his eyebrows scrunched together and shakes his head, shrugging and opening his comic book once again.

-

Two weeks later, after lots of begging both of their parents, Louis goes over to Harry's house to spend the night. He's excited because he's never had the chance to go to anyone's house overnight other than Zayn's and he doesn't know what Harry's room looks like or what toys he has.

When his mum pulls up to Harry's house, Louis unbuckles himself and grabs his bag, bursting out of the car with his mum telling him to wait. He runs up to Harry's door and rings the doorbell, his mum coming up behind him now.

The house itself is nothing fancy, just a simple two story one like all the ones around it. While Louis is looking around, the door opens and Harry's mum appears from behind it, looking down at Louis with a nice smile.

"Hi Miss Styles!" Louis says politely.

"Hello there Louis, you can just call me Anne," she says and her voice is just as soft as Harry's, it's easy to tell that they're related.

"Alright," he replies with a smile.

"Harry's in his room right now, you can just go up the stairs and find him if you'd like," Anne says and Louis isn't going to let that opportunity get away from him.

"Bye mum!" He calls out, turning around to hug her tightly before running inside the house, past Anne and up the stairs.

He can hear his mum and Anne talking downstairs but doesn't bother to try to listen to what they're saying because it's just going to be dumb girl stuff anyways. The hallway upstairs isn't very big and it's easy to tell which room is Harry's because it's got a big pink sign with **HARRY** written on it in big, pink letters.

The door is already cracked so he pushes it open and says a hello, looking around and spotting Harry quickly. He's laying on his stomach on his bed, sheets of paper and crayons scattered around. His feet are kicking in the air like he hasn't noticed Louis yet.

"Harryyy," Louis draws out, walking further into the room.

The curly haired boy snaps his head up and when he spots Louis he rolls off the bed and stands up, walking over. 

"Hi, Lou!" He says, now standing in front of Louis. 

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Louis asks, looking around at the room.

The whole theme of the room is yellow, with white walls and yellow decorations scattered around in obvious and nearly hidden spots. Harry's got a twin sized bed with yellow swirl-covered sheets spread across it. There's toys neatly set on shelves or in proper places on the floor and a tv sitting across from the bed.

"You can put them beside my bed and my mum said dinner would be ready soon," Harry tells him, pointing over to the spot. "We're having chicken nuggets and tater tots."

"Ooh that sounds good," Louis says as he moves towards the bed, dropping his bags and blanket in a pile on the floor.

"Now let's go do stuff!"

-

About three hours later, after eating dinner and playing with action figures and having a nerf gun fight, Louis and Harry are completely out of energy, sprawled out like starfish beside each other on Harry's bed. Their legs are hanging off the edges but the rest of them are resting, nearly touching each other on the sheets. 

"I think we should actually get in bed now, curly," Louis says, half of his face muffled by the sheets.

"Yeah," Harry agrees with a sigh.

They're already in their pajamas so all they have to do is pull themselves off the bed and get back in it, only under the comforter this time. When they do, Louis gets in first and Harry walks across the room to shut the light off, flipping on his nightlight shape like a butterfly. It's a little girly but Louis doesn't question it because it's Harry and Harry could wear dresses and he couldn't care less.

Harry gets in the bed soon enough, tucking himself under the covers and turning to face Louis. They meet each other's gazes and laugh a little, trying desperately to keep straight faces in the dim light.

"Are we still married?" Harry asks quietly, nearly whispering it out to Louis.

"Yeah, of course," Louis confirms with a nod of his head. "We'll have a real big wedding one day with tigers and balloons and everything you could ever dream of."

"Won't people think it's weird though? Because usually it's only girls and guys that get married," Harry says with a pout.

"Who cares about them, they don't know how wonderful you are," Louis smiles into the pillow.

He can see Harry blush even with how dark it is and reaches up to fix one of the curls that's fallen in his face.

"Do you think we would have vanilla or chocolate cake?" Harry asks with a small smile that seems to be permanently etched on his face.

Louis hums in thought for a moment before responding. "We could have a mix. I think they can do that, cus that's what I had for my sixth birthday."

"Thanks for being my friend Louis," Harry says softly, like he's starting to fall asleep already.

All Louis can do is look at him with a small frown and roll closer to him. He wraps an arm around Harry and pulls him closer, holding him and rubbing his back like he does to his younger sister's sometimes.

"You don't have to thank me for that," Louis tells him, now pulling back but still laying close to his face. "Ever."

"Okay, well just promise that we'll be friends forever alright? And don't forget about our wedding," Harry cackles like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"I promise and I don't think I could ever forget," Louis says before they both finally say their goodnights and fall asleep, the light from the butterfly creating shadows over their faces.

Little do they know that Louis never breaks his promises and that neither of them will soon forget their planned statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated and if you want to talk to me im strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr


End file.
